dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Melodia
Melodia is the planar headquarters of the Harmonium, a town on Buxenus, in Arcadia, where their ideology makes the town work. It is a quiet place where people live and work together for the good of each other. A town run by the principles of love and discipline, Melodia is like a puzzle whose pieces fit together seamlessly, producing a place where every person wants to work for the greater good. This also makes Melodia exceptionally intolerant of difference. Any deviation from its harmonious whole is anathema to the entire populace, and it can be a dangerous place to adventure for those who don't fit the rigid expectations of the town. Services Melodia isn't a town that is well accomodating to travelers. There's very few inns, taverns, restaurants, or general stores -- Melodia is a place to live, not to visit. That said, for those who need peace, quiet, and calm, Melodia's one of the best spots in the multiverse. Those broken down by the stress and anguish of the world can find Melodia a calming, consistent, soothing experience, if you fit in. The town is also highly militarized, and so has plenty of training for soldiers, metallurgical trianng, smithies, forges, and all the typical requirements of a military complex. Finally, a service not well telegraphted to outsiders, Melodia is actually home to one of the best jail-breakers on the planes, Galli Springer (male tiefling, level 12 Thief, Chaotic Good) a member of the Free League who hates the Harmonium with a burning passion, and who absolutly delights in freeing those imprisoned in their own land. Galli is philosophically opposed to the idea of imprisonment, seeing it as a fate worse than death, and he's more than happy to train or even sell his services, if the coin is right. Residents Leadership The town's mayor is Nicolai Mabru '''(male tielfing, level 10 Wizard, Lawful Neutral). Like all residents of the town, he's a Harmonium member, though not one of particularly high standing. When passions seize him, his vizage shifts from that of a short, harless, smiling man to that of a tall, dark man, with wild hair and flashing eyes. He tries to keep a tight lid on his changes, so he's quite composed and collected. He is key to restoring order. Nicolai, as a member of the Harmonium, answers to a higher authority, however. In Melodia, that authority is '''Killeen Caine (male half-elf, level 15 wizard, Lawful Neutral), a member of the Harmonium directly below the factol in rank. Thus, Nicolai is obliged to follow Killeen's orders. For the most part, Killeen is hands-off, knowing that Nicolai is sensitive to being pushed, but he absolutley avocates for the Harmonium in all things, and is wont to take action when such action would benefit the faction (and thus in Killeen's logic, eventually benefit the town as well). Militia The Harmonium patrols are thick on the ground here. Each is a force of 3 patrol officers, lead by a Watch. The militia are all trained fighters, and there's a LOT of them, mostly just a whistle away if any crime actually threatens (which it does, on occasion) Townsfolk The town is composed of about 10,000 individuals, and every single one is a member of the Harmonium. They all operate with an innate sense of "right" and "wrong," and have a keen eye for when someone -- usually an outsider -- is violating it. The town is awfully suspicious of oustsiders as well, keeping a close eye on anyone new to town being a hobby of almost every townsperson. Hooks The Springer The Haromonium are well aware that someone in town is freeing criminals, but they don't rightly know who it is. Someone is doing a great job of blending in while working against them, and the hunt for this rogue is on, and intense. The Menausus Crusade The Harmonium have a plan to plunge into the heart of a lost layer of Arcadia, to recover it for the Right-Thinking People of the Planes. It was lost to Mechanus, and the Guvners and the Modrons are quite happy to have won it, and aren't likely to give it up very easily. This has all the makings of a conflict in the harmonius realm of law. Category:Fortresses